Destinée's help
by eleinacristal
Summary: Perdre sa virginité ! Ce n'est pas si évident, surtout pour un ange amoureux d'un tombeur macho, alors un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.
1. Destinée

Supernatural - rating : M- French – Dean & Castiel

Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kriple et de CW mais cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que ses figurants - très inspirée pour certaine -D

Je n'en fais aucun commerce.

Résumé : Perdre sa virginité ! Ce n'est pas si évident, surtout pour un ange amoureux d'un tombeur macho, alors un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

Cette histoire dévoile les non-dits de l'épisode 503 (dans le bar ou Chasteté était sensée faire perdre sa virginité à Castiel) et ce qui se passe juste après…

Même démarche que pour mes fics précédentes Master's kiss et Angel's care : respect de la psychologie des personnages et de la chronologie. Destinée's help en est la suite même si elle peut être lue indépendamment.

oooOooo

Cette journée n'avait tout de même pas si mal commencée…

Pour la première fois, Castiel faisait équipe avec Dean seul, sans Sam, sans Bobby, … seuls.

Bon, d'un autre côté l'ange ne voudrait pas que la brouille entre les deux frères dure trop longtemps. Dean devait accepter la situation, accepter le côté démoniaque de Sam le dépasser pour pouvoir vraiment l'aider. Les enjeux en présence dépassent totalement le chasseur mais l'entente entre les frères reste leur meilleur atout dans cette guerre de Pouvoir.

L'ange était fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait tous les jours aux côtés de son protégé.

Voilà un an qu'il s'était révélé à lui. Et depuis il n'a pas cessé de faire de nouvelles découvertes. Il connaissait l'Amour divin, la compassion, le pardon… mais pas l'amitié en ces êtres si vulnérables qui pouvaient sembler si fragiles et insignifiant à ses propres frères.

Ils lui donnaient le goût des choses, partageaient avec lui leurs sentiments, tristesse, colère, joie…

Et il commençait à apprécier énormément les saveurs matérielles et concrètes qu'il expérimentait à leur contact, de la douceur du chocolat à l'agressivité d'un whisky.

Il n'aurait pourtant pas pensé que son incursion dans la vie d'ici-bas l'amènerait à développer des sentiments bien particuliers envers celui dont il avait la charge. Charge qui lui avait été assignée plutôt récemment d'ailleurs sinon il aurait peut-être pu voir venir les choses…

Maintenant c'était trop tard !

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean avait largement dépassé l'amour platonique et désintéressé qu'éprouve tout ange pour les âmes sous sa responsabilité. Il voulait plus, il voulait faire plus pour lui… se lier à lui de façon plus…charnelle ?

Plus il s'ouvrait à la découverte, plus il avait envie d'en savoir encore plus. Mais il ne devait pas perdre pour autant son objectif. Il devait remettre de l'ordre au paradis comme sur Terre. Cette tâche lui semblait si souvent hors de portée !

Mais Dean avait accepté de lui prêter main forte.

Avec lui rien ne lui semblait impossible, rien n'était insurmontable. Le chasseur a le sens inné de la traque. Son instinct lui dicte toujours l'action qui convient… enfin l'ange essayait de s'en persuader !

Alors les décisions de Dean étaient forcément les bonnes même si, après cette journée bien remplie, son ami le trainait dans ce bar pour profiter de ce qui pourrait être leur dernière nuit. Le lendemain les vouant à une mort quasi certaine aux mains d'un archange furieux.

.oooOooo

Dean et Cas étaient assis à une table quand approcha une fille bien peu vêtue. L'ange semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'hypnotisé. Son ami interprétant son attitude comme étant de l'intérêt, il fit rapidement les présentations avec Chasteté, un prénom prédestiné pour déflorer un ange !

Il n'oublia pas de lui confier liasse de billets et recommandions afin de mener au mieux la transaction…

C'était bien pour faire plaisir à Dean que Castiel acceptait de suivre la fille.

Et dire que l'homme qui le poussait ainsi dans les bras d'une inconnue était le seul qu'il voudrait voir s'employer à lui faire perdre sa virginité !

Mais depuis les révélations extirpées des souvenirs de Dean, il comprenait que son tendre ami ne prendrait pas le risque de se laisser aller plus loin dans leur relation. Enfin, cela ne se ferait pas sans que l'ange ne s'en donne la peine. Par son attention, son respect et sa force douce, il espérait aider son ami à oublier les souffrances subies en enfer et surtout l'humiliation qui était son quotidien dans sa relation avec Alastair, son tortionnaire durant quarante ans.

Tiré dans le couloir par la fille d'une blondeur angélique bien que vêtue si légèrement, il commença à échafauder une solution pour sortir de cette impasse. Tiré, poussé dans une chambre toute en velours et dentelles bon marché, il se heurta à une autre fille, brune celle-là, qui s'invita dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Une belle plante qui se tenait effrontément, ses hanches cajolant les siennes. Se faisant elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la liasse de billets qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Grande, élancée ce qui frappait d'emblée dans son apparence était sa chevelure chocolat cuivré et ses lèvres pulpeuses finement ourlées. Cas ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était tout à fait le type de Dean.

Alors que la blonde s'installait lascivement sur le lit, la brunette s'adressait à lui :

- On peut jouer à trois si ça te branche, ou alors tu peux me mater avec ma copine ?

En effet sa proposition lui donnait des idées mais certainement pas de celles qu'elle avait en tête !

Il lui répondit donc :

- Laisse moi te proposer autre chose : tu peux avoir les billets pour toi toute seule si tu réponds oui à ma prochaine question… Qu'elle quelle soit !

Un accent de convoitise dans la voix, la fille s'empressa de lui dire :

- C'est Ok mon mignon, je suis toute à toi.

Mais la petite décolorée protestait.

- Tout va bien, la rassura Castiel. C'est mieux pour toi de toute façon. Tu n'as aucune envie de poursuivre ton travail ici. Je t'assure que tu pourrais rentrer chez toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton Père, ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est partit ! …

Et tout en lui parlant, il lui appliqua négligemment deux doigts sur la tempe et l'endormit discrètement.

La belle Latino ayant empoché l'argent, au chaud à l'intérieur de sa botte, elle se tourna vers lui, attendant patiemment sa question.

- Veux-tu être mon vaisseau pour cette nuit ? lui demanda d'emblée l'ange.

Avec le regard blasé d'une femme qui avait dû entendre bien des questions saugrenues dans sa vie, elle lui confirma:

- Bien sur que oui beau gosse.

Castiel la tira alors à lui vers le lit, veillant à plaquer son visage contre le matelas pour préserver ses yeux. Et là dans un éclair aveuglant il passa de son corps à celui de la femme.

Ses gestes avaient été si vifs et précis qu'il n'avait eu à faire face à aucune réaction de la part des deux femmes. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour bien prendre la mesure de ce corps inconnu et faire connaissance avec l'âme de sa propriétaire.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à prendre ses marques dans ce nouvel environnement mais prit grand soin d'allonger son vaisseau d'origine bien confortablement sur le lit au côté de l'autre fille.

Et ensuite ?

Cas n'avait rien prémédité…

Déjà …allez retrouver Dean.

A présent, le chasseur était seul à sa table à siroter un whisky.

Castiel-Destinée s'approcha sans se rendre compte que sa démarche apparaissait assez maladroite.

Juchée sur des bottes souples à talons hauts, il n'était pas aisé de sinuer entre les tables du bar. A travers le corps de cette jeune femme, l'ange avait l'impression de ressentir différemment l'ambiance des lieux. Ce qui lui était apparu de prime abord comme un lieu de débauche, lui semblait à présent familier et rassurant : Le barman qui surveillait discrètement le comportement des clients envers les serveuses, les lumières tamisées…et même l'atmosphère enfumée.

Pour sa part, Dean vit s'avancer cette superbe amazone en droite ligne vers sa table, les yeux rivés aux siens. Il s'était dit que la belle avait du voir qu'il avait éconduit ses autres collègues et qu'elle essayait une nouvelles approches. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour la décourager rapidement mais elle le devança :

- C'est votre ami qui m'envoi. Je suis nouvelle ici, il l'a vu tout de suite et m'a dit de venir vous voir…Qu'il valait mieux pour une première expérience que je fasse appel à vous.

- Et comment savez-vous que vous pouvez vous fiez à lui ?

- Il peut être très convaincant ! Et si vous ne voulez pas de moi, j'ai peur de tomber bien mal avec les clients d'ici.

Sans un mot, Dean fit un tour d'horizon de la salle du bar. L'échantillon d'humanité qui s'offrait à son regard n'en donnait vraiment pas une image très reluisante !

Sur un coup de tête comme à son habitude, il se décida et dit :

- Ok Miss, où tu m'emmènes ?

La fille sembla alors désemparée. Au bar, un type plutôt patibulaire faisait mine de vouloir se mêler de l'échange…sans doute pour surenchérir. Il valait mieux réagir.

- Bon, aller vient dit-il en lui enlaçant les épaules. T'as vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur un habitué.

Et d'autorité, il les dirigea vers les chambres. L'une d'elles, portes ouvertes semblait les attendre.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom

- Heu…oui…c'est …Destinée… Je m'appelle Destinée.

- Sans rire ? Destinée, qui m'est envoyée car elle n'a pas d'expérience, par mon copain occupé avec Chasteté… tu me laisse un temps pour apprécier le fun, ha ha

- Je ne comprends pas Dean.

- C'est bon, Destinée, assied-toi là, sur le lit…

…

- D'habitude je choisi des filles plus entreprenantes pour ne pas avoir à me prendre la tête ! Commenta Dean.

Mais devant l'air perdu et apeuré de la fille en question il ne pu réprimer son côté chevalier au grand cœur et la rassura :

- T'en fait pas ! Pour cette fois ça pourrait être sympa que l'on fasse comme si tu étais vraiment novice et que je sois ton prof… ton « Docteur Love » ça te dit ?

- J'ai entendu parler de ce « Docteur » et on ne m'en a dit que du bien alors…

Dean, contemplait la jeune femme qui s'était relevée du lit recouvert de satin avec une moue de dérision. Son instinct avait beau lui crier que quelque chose clochait, la fille était vraiment attendrissante…

et sa façon de le regarder…

Un tressaillement familier dans son estomac aurait pu lui donner une indication, mais il préféra se concentrer sur la demande implicite de la fille.

- Tu vas commencer par me déshabiller… Dés que tu m'enlève un vêtement moi je t'enlève quelque chose. Ensuite tu me laisse faire ! Joue bien le jeu Ok et t'auras un bonus, promis !

Ce sont des mains tremblantes qui s'emparèrent tout d'abord du blouson pour le faire glisser sur les larges épaules puis ébauchèrent le geste de le plier. Dean, les yeux au ciel, envoya le cuir voler vers le fauteuil derrière lui.

Puis il détacha délicatement le lien de satin du déshabillé vaporeux, accompagnant sa chute le long des bras graciles en une langoureuse caresse. Terminant sa course en prenant les mains dans les siennes pour les appliquer sur son ventre, sous son T-shirt. Comprenant ce que l'on attendait d'elles, ces dernières agrippèrent les bords de coton … pour le déchirer d'un seul mouvement sec.

Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre. Et devant cet assaut inattendu, le chasseur laissa échapper un petit cri rauque de surprise mais également d'excitation. Ce petit jeu, en se pimentant commençait à l'exciter sérieusement. D'autant plus que dés qu'il avait capté la profondeur des iris de la fille, il s'était senti comme happé dans une réalité altérée. Il percevait plus intensément le sang qui circulait dans ses veines, sa respiration qui se faisait plus laborieuse, et cette odeur… Cette odeur lui semblait comme familière mais également incongrue ici !

Une alliance de chèvrefeuille et de vanille…et aussi… des épices ? Ce mélange improbable de senteurs détournait sa conscience de la situation à tel point qu'il ne pensait pas à s'étonner de la force dont avait du faire preuve la fille pour ainsi déchirer son T-shirt.

Mais l'autre n'entendait pas cesser pour autant son effeuillage. La brunette, pour remettre les mains expertes à l'ouvrage du avoir l'idée de les stimuler en les posant sur sa poitrine. Rien de tel pour motiver un homme qu'une si belle paire de seins, généreux, fermes et haut perchés. Laissant bien vite tomber le dernier rempart entre ses paumes et la pulpe de ses globes offerts, il les prit à pleine mains. Il fit glisser avec application ses pouces sur chaque bouton érigés, ses yeux sondant la moindre réaction dans ceux lui faisant face. Puis sa bouche fut attirée irrésistiblement afin de prendre le relais de ses doigts.

Mais se sont les jambes de la belle qui ont instantanément cédé, la faisant choir sur le lit.

La voyant ainsi abandonnée, il voulu accélérer et s'empara de son micro short en satin et le lui retira sans plus attendre. S'étant agenouillé entre les jambes à présent largement écartées, il pouvait à nouveau sentir les mêmes effluves que celles qui l'avait un temps distrait tout à l'heure. Elles étaient même plus fortes, plus capiteuses et l'incitait à se concentrer sur cette intimité à sa portée.

Ses paumes plaquées contre l'intérieur des cuisses de ce corps si féminin, il éprouvait tout de même une sensation étrange, comme si ses sens ne s'accordaient pas ensemble. Son odorat venant contrarier sa vision.

Se concentrant sur le spectacle offert à sa vue, il avança ses paumes jusqu'à atteindre la jonction de ces jambes galbées, dévoilant du bout des doigts chaque repli, titillant chaque zone si sensible pour enfin aboutir à la perle rosée qu'il convoitait. Ses doigts étaient trempés, ils glissaient avec une telle dextérité et un tel savoir faire qu'il n'eu pas longtemps à attendre !

Dans ce corps, si outrageusement fait pour la luxure, Castiel n'arrivait plus à faire fonctionner son cerveau. Depuis que Dean avait défait le premier flot sous sa poitrine d'emprunt, il s'était vu basculer dans un monde inconnu fait uniquement de sensations. Il voulait plus que tout que son protégé lui fasse partager ce plaisir dont il lui rabattait les oreilles depuis qu'ils se connaissaient sauf que lui, parlait de « baiser des filles » Alors quand les attentions de l'homme le menèrent si vite à une jouissance inouïe, il ne pu que crier :

- Oui Dean, Vas-y baise moi !

- Ha oui ? Plus envie de jouer ?

- Wahou, oui … encore…Hum, c'est bon…oui…toujours envie…

- Tes désirs sont des ordres alors !

Le chasseur fondit alors sur sa proie plus que consentante. Dans sa précipitation il n'avait pas eu le temps de se déshabiller complètement. Pantalon et caleçon sur les chevilles il hissa de quelques centimètres les hanches de l'aguichante Destinée afin de pouvoir lui-même s'installer sur le lit.

Dans un sursaut, il se rappela à la prudence et enfila précipitamment un des préservatifs de la coupelle de l'entrée, qu'il avait pensé à empocher.

Puis dans un mouvement de rein souple et fluide il vint s'empaler dans l'antre si mouillée. Son geste fut tout de même vite freiné par un obstacle totalement inattendu !

A sa surprise répondit le cri de douleur de sa conquête.

Capturant à nouveau son regard, exprimant une question muette, il eu pour toute réponse :

ne t'en fait pas c'est de ma faute, a vouloir bien faire…j'ai beaucoup trop influencé ce corps ! Ne t'arrête pas « Docteur Love » soit à la hauteur de ta réputation …

Dean l'esprit confus, préféra obtempérer sans plus réfléchir. Il s'appliqua tout de même à se mouvoir avec lenteur et douceur dans le fourreau qui l'entourait si étroitement.

L'ange n'en revenait pas ! En possédant ce corps il l'avait bien sure purifié mais sa virginité avait également remplacée celle, depuis longtemps envolée, de son hôte. Et ça faisait mal !

Puis après une petite pause, le jeune étalon reprit un mouvement de va et vient. Il était si étrange pour Castiel de ressentir ainsi les sensations que cela provoquait à l'intérieur : Chaleur, doux frottement … cette impression d'être totalement remplit, possédé…ce sentiment de plénitude puis l'accélération…de la respiration, de la pression dans les veines, des arcs électriques de la pointe des orteils à la racine des cheveux…et l'apothéose… toutes les sensations qui se confondaient dans une seule, dans un cri partagé … là tout ce déconnecta et la lumière devint aveuglante!

Affalé sur le côté dans un reflexe pour ne pas écraser la femme sous son poids, Dean avait bien du mal à rassembler ses esprits.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de bien original, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir prit un pied énorme comme s'il venait de passer des heures à réviser son Kâma-Sûtra version « intégrale » avec une star du X ?

Le visage dans le creux de son coude, cherchant son souffle, il cru percevoir à travers ses yeux clos un flash lumineux.

C'est à ce moment qu'un hurlement vint mettre fin à ses interrogations lascives.

Un hurlement aigu et strident qui le fit se précipiter dans le couloir.

oooOooo

Au milieu du couloir, il aperçu une Chasteté échevelée, donnant à la ronde des explications assez décousues : faisant allusion a des propos que lui aurait tenu Castiel.

Se dernier d'ailleurs sortait de la chambre avec son éternel air décalé bien qu'il semblait encore plus perdu qu'à son habitude.

Dean s'élança naturellement aux côtés de son ami, puis apercevant la sécurité alertée par les vociférations de la fille, il décida de les amener le plus vite possible à la sortie de l'établissement.

Une fois dehors, l'euphorie de son incroyable expérience avec la brune et la déconfiture évidente de son angélique ami le firent se plier en deux de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

- Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ri autant. Ca fait plus que longtemps…ça fait des années !

Les deux amis joignent leurs rires dans une accolade, juste un peu plus que fraternelle.

_Et moi j'ai envie de crier, se dit Castiel_

_J'ai envie de crier à la face du monde que je viens de perdre ma virginité avec celui qui a ravit mon cœur. Qu'à cet instant, je suis l'être le plus heureux de la création !_

Seulement, il était encore trop tôt, un pas de plus avait été franchi mais auraient-ils le temps de faire les suivants ?

Le lendemain allait être bien chargé. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi le moral du chasseur était remonté de plusieurs crans d'un coup.

Malgré tout il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses sensations insolites qu'il avait ressenties dans ce bar.

S'il avait voulu écouter un peu son corps ce soir il aurait pu reconnaître la nouvelle légèreté gagnée par son cœur, la plénitude logée dans son ventre…

Des sensations, un sentiment que seul son ange pouvait lui faire éprouver.

A suivre…

oooOooo

Cette fiction comportera environ 5 chapitres, trois lémons sont déjà écrits et il reste seulement à peaufiner certains aspects de l'intrigue. Donc pas d'inquiétude je la finirai et posterai toutes les semaines jusqu'au nouvel an.

Merci à ceux qui voudront bien m'apporter leurs réflexions, vous m'aiderez à avancer !

A bientôt,


	2. trompeuses apparences

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Tout d'abord, Merci de me dire que l'histoire est bonne, ce n'est pourtant que le premier chapitre, juste une introduction.

Alors même si vous n'aimez pas les filles de bars …

_-Hè, mais vous ne partagez pas les goûts de Dean alors !-_

…laissez une chance à celle-là ! Elle est un peu plus que cela (comme dans la vie quoi !)

Au-delà du jeu de mots, Destinée est là pour jouer les révélateurs.

C'est quoi ce phallocentrisme ?

Les slasheuses seraient-elles misogynes ?

Je crois pas non !

Pour les autres reviews, je pense avoir remercié tout le monde. Une attention particulière à ceux qui comme moi apprécie de prendre leur temps pour voir évoluer les personnages.

Vu tout ce qui a déjà été écrit sur ce fandom et le pairing, j'avais envie d'autres voies à explorer. Pour moi respecter la personnalité des héros est un défi bien peu relevé. On trouve une majorité de « AU » et « OOC » sur ffnet et a trop en abuser autant faire une fic originale. Enfin c'est juste mon avis ;-b

oooOooo oooOooo oooOooo

Bon, voilà la suite

Peut-être que les personnes qui ont mise ma fic en suivi pourraient me dire ce qu'elles en pensent ?

Merci d'avance

oooOooo

Dean et Castiel prennent la route du retour à bord de l'impala.

Après les révélations de Raphaël et le choix de Cas de ne pas le croire.

L'ambiance dans l'habitacle n'est pas très joyeuse.

Un des portables de Dean se met à sonner rompant le silence

- Allo, inspecteur …Alonzo Monsnet. Je croyais que c'était Dean ton p'tit nom

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Tu t'souviens de Destinée, hier au bar avec ton copain ?

- Et d'où tu tiens ce numéro ?

- T'as laissé tombé ta carte tellement t'es parti vite mais peu importe si t'es d'la police ou qu'qu'chose comme ça y faut m'aider j'ai trop les boules là !

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Ce s'rait plutôt a toi d'me dire ! Chasteté celle qui était avec ton pote, elle s'est fait buter et la prochaine se s'ra moi c'est sur.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est qu'c'est à cause de vous , tout ça!

Puis elle explique d'une traite :

Bill le videur m'a dit que dés que vous avez tourné les talons des types sont venu interroger Chasteté , ils les a entendu parler du type qui était avec elle juste avant mais n'a pas compris le reste puis ils sont partis en la menaçant. Ce matin on l'a retrouvée morte à l'arrière du bar, on l'avait amoché mais quand les flics sont arrivés y avait plus d'corps !

- Ok pas si vite, d'abord t'es où ?

- Pas chez moi tu m'prends pour une idiote, j'suis chez une copine.

- Une fille qui travaille au bar ?

- Oui c'est une barman.

- En effet t'es très intelligente ! Sort de chez elle et va dans un centre commercial à côté, donne moi l'adresse

Dean note l'adresse et se tourne vers Cas avec un air interrogateur : que penser de cette histoire ? Il raccroche et interroge son coéquipier du moment

- A ton avis c'est quoi cette fois Anges ou Démons ?

- Pour le dire il faut en savoir plus, alors allons y

Arrivés au centre commercial devant l'enseigne indiquée par Destinée, les deux hommes voient arriver une jeune femme en jean et polos twinset les cheveux retenus dans un chignon lâche par une sorte de baguette chinoise.

Avec son grand sac à l'épaule on aurait pu la prendre pour n'importe quelle autre étudiante venue ici faire en peu de lèche vitrine entre deux cours

Seulement, Dean comme Castiel se souvenaient de sa beauté, de l'éclat si particulier de ses yeux marrons chauds et onctueux. Et bien qu'elle soit différente dans sa démarche peu assurée et son attitude aux aguets, ils la reconnurent aussitôt.

Dans un seul élan les deux hommes lui prirent chacun un bras et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'impala garée plus loin.

- Ouf dit la fille, je me sens déjà mieux, ainsi entourée de vous deux !

- As-tu eu l'impression d'avoir été suivie ?

- Non je ne pense pas j'ai été très vigilante en quittant l'appartement, j'ai laissé ma copine sans explications mais je pense que moins elle en saura mieux ce sera pour elle

- D'accord avec toi. Dit Dean en la poussant dans la voiture et faisant le tour pour se mettre devant le volant, une foi installé il ajouta

- Ya pourtant un truc qui a changé depuis ton appel : où est passé ton accent et tu t'exprime vachement bien d'un coup. On dirait presque Cas là !

L'ange qui avait pris place à l'arrière de l'impala fit une grimace à ces mots

- Ok le coup de la fille blasée des banlieues c'est pour le bar. Après ce que j'ai vu ce matin je préfère laisser Destinée aux vestiaires, mon vrai nom c'est Myriam et c'est cette peau là que je veux sauver. Tout à l'heure j'étais avec ma pote du bar alors l'habitude tu vois, autrement elle trouverait ça bizard.

- Je vois. Maintenant reprends tout depuis le début.

Pour reprendre au début c'est bien ce qu'elle fit ! Depuis son enfance même, enfin brièvement pour décrire sa vie de fille unique d'un couple de petits fonctionnaires sans histoires.

Destinée, de son vrai nom : Myriam Martin, a fait des études secondaires. Mais alors qu'elle voulait passer un diplôme universitaire en Ressources humaines (rien qu'ça !) ses parents sont morts dans un banal accident de voiture. Sans autre famille, elle est « tombée » dans la prostitution non pas comme d'autres, afin de subsister mais pour elle s'était une façon tordue de ne pas être morte avec ses parents, de prendre sa vie en main…

Après s'être occupé des funérailles de ses parents, elle a rendu les clés de ma maison de location et mit tous ses souvenirs au garde meuble.

Elle s'était inscrite à une agence d'interim pour se laisser le temps de faire le point. Mais une foi que son énième patron ai voulu abuser de sa position pour la coincer entre la machine à café et la photocopieuse, elle a décidé de prendre sa destinée en mains

- D'où mon nom de scène « Destinée » plaisanta-t-elle.

Pour sa part Dean faisait un parallèle avec les ambitions avortées de son frère qui avait du également stopper brutalement ses brillantes études suite à un décès violent.

Ses aveux l'ont ému

Rien que pour cela il avait envie de l'aider

…

- Et pour ce qui est de Chasteté ? demanda alors Castiel

Elle reprit alors ce qu'elle avait dit au téléphone.

Chasteté avait été abordée par deux hommes aux allures de repris de justice. Devant le videur ils avaient mentionné l'homme de sa dernière passe ainsi que le nom de Destinée. Elle avait appris cela seulement ce matin quand une fois remise de son expérience hallucinante avec Dean elle était sortie du bar pour voir le corps de Chasteté entre deux poubelles.

- Stop tu veux- temps mort- je sais que je suis un super bon coup mais pourquoi qualifies-tu d' « hallucinant » ce qu'on a fait hier ? questionna Dean se remémorant les impressions dérangeantes qu'il avait lui-même ressenties.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je ne suis pas une camée. Or hier, j'ai un big blanc ou plutôt un gris nuageux ! Je suis dans la chambre avec Chasteté puis dans une autre avec toi et entre temps un super pied du genre tous les manèges de la fête foraine en même temps.

- Merci mais bon tu m'as dit ne pas avoir d'expérience pour vraiment pouvoir comparer, pensa dire humblement Dean

- Pardon ? T'as été chercher où, que je n'ai pas d'expérience ? Ca fait plus de deux ans que je fais ce boulot et je pense être très pro dans ma branche dit-elle sur un ton vexé.

A ces mots, le regard de Dean fut attiré par Cas ou plutôt par le silence embarrassé de Cas.

Sur la banquette arrière l'ange était figé la tête tournée à l'extrême vers la fenêtre, immobile dans une position inconfortable.

- Tu veux préciser quelque chose Cas ? demande durement le chasseur. Aurais tu une explication pour ce qui est arrivé à Destiné, enfin Myriam ?

- Hé c'est pas la peine de faire une scène, si vous voulez savoir tout ce que fait l'autre faut pas faire ça séparément

Se rendant compte qu'en fait, il ne tenait pas tant que cela à ce que son coéquipier réponde, Dean se retourna et demanda à la jeune fille de poursuivre.

- Tous les employés présents à la fermeture du bar au petit matin ont vu le corps de la pauvre Chasteté abandonné défigurée, à l'arrière du bar entre les poubelles, comme un avertissement particulièrement odieux. Puis quand il a fallu montrer aux flics, plus rien ! Limite on est passés pour des cons.

Ce qui contrariait le plus le chasseur était l'absence de corps, mais c'était sans doute le but.

- On devrait aller faire un tour à l'appartement de Chasteté, si on veut comprendre et avoir un début de piste.

- Au fait, elle avait bien un nom à la ville, tu le connais?

- Elle était plutôt secrète et j'ai pas voulu trop creuser ! Mais elle m'a emmené chez elle une fois.

- Donnes moi l'adresse et toi tu restes dans un endroit public en nous attendant.

- Pas question, je viens avec vous. J'ai vu le film de la fille restée seule qui se fait massacrer ! Et en plus je sais y aller mais j'ai pas l'adresse.

- D'accord, mais ne nous lâche pas d'un pouce

- Pas de problèmes dit la fille en empoignant la cuisse de son chauffeur.

- Hé laisse moi conduire tu veux

Et ne me colle pas quand on sera dehors, je suis armé et j'ai besoin de mes aises pour vous protéger

- Ton mec n'est pas armé ?

- Non, « mon coéquipier » ne l'est pas, il en a pas besoin.

Sortie de la voiture elle se précipite auprès de Cas qui est sorti du même côté qu'elle et lui prend d'office le bras. Cette proximité rappelle à Cas les sensations qu'il a éprouvé à travers ce corps et un long frisson le parcours de la tête aux pieds. Myriam marque un arrêt, elle semble elle aussi avoir ressenti quelque chose, puis reprend la marche tout en commentant :

- Vous êtes vraiment pas banals vous deux !

Arrivés dans la chambre, dont la porte ne leur avait opposé aucune résistance, ils la découvrirent sans dessus dessous.

Castiel, après un rapide tour d'horizon rend son verdict :

- Du sang : celui de la victime, ainsi que celui d'une autre personne…humain mais avant ou après avoir été possédé ?

- Et tu peux retrouver sa trace ?

- Je peux vous amenez tous deux à l'endroit précis, si vous voulez.

- Non, je t'ai déjà dit l'effet qu'a sur moi ton mode de transport alors mieux vaut prendre l'impala.

Myriam, qu'ils avaient laissée sur le pas de la porte, s'était rapprochée, ne perdant rien de leur échange.

- De quel mode de transport particulier parlez-vous ?

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. De toute façon la promenade est finie pour toi.

- Je ne pense pas non ! Ne sous-estimez pas ma détermination. Non seulement je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma collègue et pourquoi ses assassins posent également des questions sur vous et moi…

- Nous allons élucider ça sans toi.

- Ne me coupe pas la parole Dean ! Je pense que vous me devez également des explications sur ce que vous m'avez fait ce soir là !

Quelque peut ébranlé par cette tirade excédée, Dean se tourna vers son ami avec dans son regard vrillé au sien, une lueur peu amène.

- J'aimerais moi aussi comprendre ce qui c'est passé mais certains détails risquent d'être difficiles à avaler pour une simple humaine non ?

Cas se tourne alors vers la jeune femme

- Tu n'es pas totalement une humaine comme les autres n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pu sentir en toi un grand attrait pour le surnaturel. Pas de l'ordre du voyeurisme mais de celui du vécu, c'est bien cela ?

- Dis moi d'abord ce qu'il en est. Je te parlerai peut-être de moi ensuite.

- Crache le morceau mec.

Après encore une hésitation, l'ange se décide enfin a avouer timidement :

- Je suis entré en elle…

- Ben, c'était le but non ?

- Je ne parle pas de Chasteté, mais de Destinée

- J'ai réussi a lui faire changer d'avis dans la chambre, précise la concernée, c'est à moi qu'il a donné l'argent de la passe mais après ça c'est le flou…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, tu l'as influencée pour qu'elle me rejoigne ? T'as fait un truc d'ange pour la manipuler et ça lui a donné la nausée ? Est-ce que tu as pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde aux conséquences de tes manigances ?

- Arrête de me culpabiliser, je me sens déjà assez mal comme cela. Tu sais je ne peux pas te mentir … si tu ne veux pas que je te dise la vérité alors arrête !

- Et bien moi je veux savoir

- Quand je te dis que je suis entré dans Destinée c'est littéralement, entièrement…je l'ai prise comme vaisseau temporaire aux seules fins d'aller te retrouver, Dean. Sous la seule forme que tu pouvais accepter : une femme…

Le regard du chasseur reste prisonnier de celui qui lui fait face, qui s'est tellement rapproché qu'à présent il est presque collé à lui.

Il ne semble pas surpris, ni fâché, seulement perdu. Le signe le plus fragrant étant son absence de réaction.

C'est Myriam qui sort la première de sa léthargie :

- Alors comme ça tu m'as possédée ? et Chasteté aussi ?

- Non, non, je ne suis pas un démon. Tu devais être consentante. Je t'ai posée la question et tu as dit Oui.

- Ok, je me souviens du deal, mais tu ne m'avais pas tout dit, tu m'as roulée, et t'as fait quoi à ma copine ?

- Rien, je l'ai seulement endormie. Elle s'est juste réveillée trop tôt !

Pendant ce temps Dean restait de marbre face à Cas. Toujours à le fixer. Ses yeux tentaient de sonder encore plus loin au plus profond de son regard.

Puis Il demanda :

- C'était toi à partir de quand ?

- Depuis le début, à la table du bar…

Un violent coup de poing l'interrompit, le faisant un peu reculer mais pas perdre contenance.

Pendant que son ami ne cessait de vitupérer :

- Espèce de salop, fils de pute, enfoiré … c'est dingue.

- Maintenant ce qui est fait est fait ok, et t'as pas eu l'air de trouver à redire à la prestation de ton mec alors laisse tomber on a plus important à faire ici !

- Hé, tu permets que je prenne 5 minutes pour avaler la nouvelle ! T'as d'ailleurs pas l'air d'avoir du mal à encaisser les choses toi ?

- J'en ai vu beaucoup dans ma courte vie tu vois !

- Et Cas comment tu peux lui balancer tout ça ? Tu te rends compte de l'énormité du truc ?

L'ange se passe une main lasse sur les yeux et le front, le pouce et l'index s'attardant sur ses tempes puis reprend sa joute visuelle avec son vis-à-vis.

- Ce que tu oublie, c'est que je la connais maintenant. Je sais tout d'elle. Non seulement elle peut comprendre mais en plus elle sait de quoi je parle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle veut bien dire, elle connait son ange.

A ces mots, celle qui se faisait appeler Destinée, lèva la tête et regarda tout à tour les deux hommes.

- Ok c'est vrai, je prie régulièrement mon ange gardien, enfin je lui parle. C'est depuis l'accident de mes parents.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus ?

- L'accident, j'aurai du y être. Je veux dire… je devais faire la route avec mes parents. C'était un voyage prévu depuis longtemps mais tout se liguait pour que je ne puisse pas y aller, des trucs pas possibles. Jusqu'à ce matin là où je me suis réveillée d'un rêve fabuleux. Un être magnifique de lumière et d'amour m'avait tenue dans ses bras, bercée, aimée et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'avais pas entendu la sonnerie de mon portable. Il était très tard, mes parents étaient partis sans moi !

- Ton ange gardien a enfreint quelques règles pour te retenir auprès de lui mais je partage à présent son avis : tu en valais la peine. Cette expérience à ouvert ton esprit à des contacts surnaturels, le hasard n'existe pas, c'était dans l'ordre des choses que ce soit toi qui te présente quand j'en avais besoin…

- On pourrait reprendre les questions d'ordre philosophiques ou métaphysiques, j'en sais rien, un peu plus tard ? Y aurait pas des personnes à retrouver d'urgence pour l'instant ?

- Ok, je vais repérer les lieux et revient tout de suite vous donner l'adresse.

L'instant suivant l'ange avait disparu, laissant Myriam les yeux fixé dans le vide qu'il occupait peu avant et sur les lèvres une question informulée.

Elle se ressaisi et demanda à Dean :

- Il fait toujours ça ?

- Il ne se rend pas compte …

- Voilà l'adresse.

Castiel, sans un seul bruit annonciateur, se tenait à nouveau devant eux.

Myriam avait saisi la plaque et du numéro de rue que l'ange lui tendait

_Il ne devait pas avoir de papier et crayon sous la main !_

- Je connais cette adresse, c'est une zone de fret, elle n'est pas malfamé, on peut même y voir des camions décorés qui font l'attraction auprès des jeunes le week-end !

- Alors je vous laisse y aller sans moi, j'ai une visite à faire avant de vous rejoindre. Ensuite j'ai bien l'intention de prendre de petites vacances. Peut-être arriverais-je à y voir plus clair ?

Dean le regarda avec un air suspicieux :

- Et tu peux nous dire où tu va ?

- Je dois prendre des dispositions suite à notre conversation avec Gabriel. Si je veux avoir un peu de répit ces prochains jours il me faut régler certaines choses auparavant, je ne serai pas long alors ne vous mettez pas en danger.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? interrogea le chasseur, sur la défensive.

- Vous observez, c'est tout !

- Et depuis quand c'est toi qui prend la direction des opérations ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire, je veux juste être sûr que tu seras entier à mon retour.

- Je sais prendre soin de moi Merci

- Vous aurez bientôt fini vous deux ! Aller Mecs on y va !

Sur ce, Myriam sorti de l'appartement, dévala les escaliers et s'engouffra dans la voiture, Dean sur ses talons. Elle posa alors la question qu'elle retenait depuis un moment :

- Qu'elle est cette quête qui semble tant perturber ton ami ?

- Il veut se lancer à la recherche de son Père

De son Père ? Mais les anges n'ont pas d' Père !

Tiens donc et qui les a créés à ton avis ?

- C'est Dieu, il recherche DIEU ! Mais on peut pas perdre Dieu , il est omniscient, omniprésent, omni …TOUT quoi !

- Oui ben moi, depuis que je fréquente les emplumés je peux t'assurer que rien n'est aussi simple.

- Le peu de contact que j'ai eu avec mon ange, cela m'a apporté une telle paix, un tel bien être ! Je ne peux le voir comme un être froid et calculateur.

- Mais Castiel fait partie des guerriers, il a été coupé des humains ces derniers 2 000 ans, Il ne parle pas de ça mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, ni très pacifique !

- Il aura bien mérité ses vacances alors. Il pourrait même en profiter pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître tu crois pas qu'on peut faire ça pour lui ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « nous connaître »…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à destination devant un grand bâtiment moderne, en apparence désaffecté à cette heure.

Le chasseur se gara devant une issue de secours et prit rapidement la décision de descendre de voiture pour faire un tour à pied tout en enjoignant à sa comparse de rester à l'abri dans l'habitacle. Sans oublier de prendre quelques armes et amulettes dans son coffre.

Il n'avait pas passé l'angle d'une sorte d'annexe en décrochement de l'immeuble qu'il se trouva violemment projeté au sol, assommé sous le choc et le coup de poing qui l'atteignit à la mâchoire.

… à suivre …

oooOooo

la suite dans la semaine

le raiting M sera alors pleinement justifié.


	3. Quelle leçon!

Encore merci pour vos reviews

Le prochain lemon est un threesome

Passage de bâton (…oups je veux dire …de relais…) oblige

Les garçons vont enfin se trouver, mais et l'amour dans tout ça ?

Avec moi il est toujours là.

Et ça me fait plaisir d'en partager un peu avec vous

Bonne lecture

oooOooo

Il reprit ses esprits dans une pièce durement éclairée artificiellement. Sous la lumière crue des néons, il ouvrit prudemment les yeux afin de situer sa position et enregistrer un maximum de renseignements avant que ses agresseurs ne s'aperçoivent de son réveil.

La pièce était vraiment immense on aurait dit une salle d'entrepôt mais d'une propreté impeccable et toute carrelée. Il était menotté à un genre d'engin de manutention, le marchepied d'un chariot élévateur certainement. Un cri étouffé lui échappa quand il vit Myriam, menottée à ses côtés la tête en appui sur la roue de l'engin.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne s'intéressait à eux pour le moment, il se rapprocha le plus possible de sa voisine. Il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces fils de putes ?

- Rien pour le moment, mais j'ai une moche de trouille. Y s'radine quand ton ange pour nous sauver des méchants pas beaux ?

- Il est occupé on va devoir faire sans !

- Moi, le mien je le vois qu'en rêve et seulement quand ça le chante.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'eux aussi doivent se plier à des règles, qui sont même assez contraignantes. Le temps semble une notion très abstraite pour la plupart d'entre eux et ils ne le ressentent pas du tout comme nous.

- Génial ! autant prier aujourd'hui pour la prochaine merde qui m'arrivera dans trois mois.

De dépit, le ton était monté, attirant l'attention des gardes dans leur direction.

- C'est pas trop tôt, la chochotte. Fini le dodo, tafiolle, va falloir t'expliquer maintenant !

Un grand gars, baraqué, dans un costume informe le détacha et le fit se relever pour faire face à deux autres hommes aux allures de chefs d'entreprise « bien sous tous rapports ».

Le plus vieux, prit la parole alors qu'on remontait douloureusement le bras droit du chasseur comme pour le déboiter.

- Qui es-tu mon garçon ? C'est pas prudent de s'introduire chez les gens qu'on connait pas s'en s'être annoncé !

- J'vois pas d'quoi vous parlez. J'm'étais juste arrêté pour faire voir à ma copine les peintures des camions sur la zone. Elle adore celles qui représentent des animaux sauvages, la panthère est magnifique…

- Tu vas arrêter d'nous prendre pour des cons ok. On s'promène pas armé comme tu l'es et avec l'arsenal que t'as dans ton coffre sans une idée derrière la tête. Alors qui t'envoi ? je le répéterai pas tu vas te mettre à table ou on s'occupe tout de suite de ta copine.

Le bruit d'une gifle et le cri qui suivi montra s'il en était besoin que les hommes ne plaisantaient pas.

Voyant qu'il devait gagner du temps, Dean commença par dire la vérité, et qui sait il pourrait peut-être lui aussi y voir un peu plus clair.

- On connaissait Chasteté la fille retrouvée tuée hier matin derrière le bar « Le Paradisio »

- Qui l'a retrouvée ? Demanda durement le vieux,

et se retournant vers son accolite :

- Je croyais vous avoir ordonné de vous occuper de ce problème ?

- On s'en est chargé, Monsieur, la fille est en cendre, personne pourra plus la retrouver !

- Ok c'est la moindre des choses que vous assumiez vos conneries bande d'incapables.

Il reporte son attention sur le gars menotté devant lui.

- Alors tu es venu me dire où est passée la livraison que Jean a soit disant perdue ?

- Désolé mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, qui est Jean ?

- Arrête garçon tu joue avec le feu là. Tu connais la pute et tu connais pas son père ? Et tu vas dire que tu n'es pas au courant qu'il assurait l'approvisionnement en drogues en tout genre des nombreux lieux de perdition de la ville.

- Ok, Jean…Celui qui travaillait à la Poste !

- Si tu veux, mais ici contrairement à la Poste si tu perds un colis tu risques d'y laisser ta peau. C'est ce que sa fille a apprit à ses dépens. Mes gars ont su qu'elle aurait pu me rembourser en partie mais ils l'ont un peu trop bousculée pour faire parler son Père.

- Et ils l'ont abandonné dans la ruelle, après l'avoir torturée dans son appart. Pourquoi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Mes gars sont efficaces mais se distinguent pas par leurs capacités de réflexion. C'est uniquement à mon retour que j'ai pu leur faire rattraper le coup.

- Ils ont fait disparaitre le corps. Et Jean, il est devenu quoi ?

- Si c'est pour le récupérer que t'es là t'arrive trop tard j'avais plus de patience et la commande était pas si importante. J'peux juste pas me permettre de faire preuve de faiblesse j'ai une réputation à tenir.

- Je comprends. Donc t'a rien à voir de près ou de loin avec les démons ?

- De quoi tu parles ? de quels démons ?

- Dans ton cas ceux du vice, de la corruption, de la violence et j'en passe…

Ce n'était pas Dean qui venait de répondre, mais l'homme en pardessus beige qui se tenait devant lui dans sa position raide et compassée habituelle.

- Heureux de te voir, Cas. T'as fini ta course ?

- En effet ! Je croyais t'avoir demandé de m'attendre ? Je ne suis pas étonné que tu te sois encore mis dans les ennuis en mon absence mais je pensais que tu ferais plus attention à Myra.

L'échange qui se déroulait sur le ton de la conversation la plus détendue laissait les hommes de mains sans réaction. Puis leur leader s'emporta :

- Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir, on entre ici comme dans un moulin maintenant.

Ce rappel électrisa le plus baraqué qui se précipita pour neutraliser l'intrus. Mais ce dernier évita sans difficulté son attaque et après d'autres esquives semblant l'amuser il toucha l'épaule du gorille, le précipitant immédiatement au pays des songes.

- Je te le confirme, Dean, ils n'ont rien à voir avec les démons que tu combats habituellement

Dégouttés le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il avait été bien trop vite en besogne. Tellement pris dans leur guerre qu'il en avait oublié que la vie se poursuivait à côté avec ses misères humaines et ses propres méchants

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas les empêcher de nuire !

- Bien, comme tu voudras.

Sans que les deux autres patibulaires puissent réagir, l'ange leur avait déjà appliqué le même traitement qu'au premier.

Puis il alla délivrer Myriam.

- Tu vas bien, Myra, ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

- Juste une ou deux baffes je m'en remettrai.

- Viens, je t'arrange cette vilaine marque sur ta joue.

- Merci, on fait quoi de ces salops maintenant

- Dites moi je vous dérange pas ? s'impatienta Dean en se débarrassant de ses menottes.

- Pas du tout, Dean, tu as une idée ?

- Déjà, j'ai reçu moi aussi des coups et j'ai très mal à l'épaule !

…

Myriam ne peut retenir un sourire

_Les mecs, tous les mêmes il faut qu'ils se sentent délaissés pour s'exprimer._

Encore un peu contrarié par l'attitude de son ami, qu'il jugeait irréfléchie, Cas se tourna à nouveau vers sa nouvelle amie.

- Il faudrait prévenir les autorités compétentes non ?

- J'ai mon portable, je me mets en numéro caché et j'appelle le poste de police.

- Joignant le geste à la parole, elle donna leur localisation avec un minimum d'explications.

- C'est pratique ces petits boitiers pour communiquer avec ceux qui ne maitrisent pas la transmission de pensée.

- En effet Baby, je veux bien t'apprendre à t'en servir si ça te tente ?

- Bonne idée ça pourrait m'être utile qui sait.

- Hé Ho la lune ici la terre, vous pourriez venir m'aider à attacher tout ce beau monde avant l'arrivée de la cavalerie ? Y s'rait temps de s'arracher vite fait !

- Tout de suite Dean, juste une seconde pour nettoyer un peu leur mémoire histoire qu'ils nous oublient tous les trois…

Arrivés dans la voiture, Dean demande :

- Tu as un endroit où aller, la belle?

- Pour cette nuit oui, mais ensuite le copain qui me prête son appart revient et je crois que c'est le moment de changer d'air j'ai pas trop envie de retomber sur des gros bras du genre de ceux qu'on vient de quitter.

- T'as pas tord, mieux vaut te faire un peu oublier. Remarqua Dean, par expérience.

Pour l'instant la jeune femme pensait surtout à ne pas se faire oublier aussi facilement par ses deux complices du jour.

Maintenant qu'elle avait mit la main sur un ange,

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser filer si vite.

De plus, elle avait l'intuition qu'elle pourrait avoir bien des choses à lui apprendre…

Arrivé à destination, Myriam, les invita donc à partager un repas improvisé mais tout de même excellant. Ponctué de fou rires bien souvent aux dépends de Cas qui faisait des efforts pour goûter les différents plats ne différenciant pas toujours la garniture de la nourriture… et quand il s'agissait d'emballages colorés cela devenait à se tordre de rire !

Afin de faire durer l'ambiance détendue et joyeuse qui avait donné le ton jusque là,

arrivés à l'heure du digestif, leur hôtesse proposa :

- vous voulez jouer aux caps ?

- c'est quoi ce jeu demande Cas ?

- il faut faire preuve d'agilité ça devrait te plaire

- Ok montre-moi

Myriam plaça les deux bouteilles face à face, leurs capsules retournées et mit une autre capsule dans la main de l'ange.

- Voilà, maintenant essaye de faire tomber la capsule qui est sur ma canette. Si tu y arrive tu la bois sinon c'est moi. (1)

Heureux d'avoir réussit, il descendit d'une traite la bière et passa le tour à un Dean heureux de voir son ami relâcher la pression grâce à un petit jeu partagés dans cette ambiance bon enfant.

Bien entendu, Dean qui devait en grande partie sa survie à ses réflexes et son adresse, ne perdit aucun tour !

Au bout de plusieurs bières ainsi « gagnées » l'atmosphère était plutôt détendue. L'alcool ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'effets sur Cas et Myriam ne gagnait pas assez souvent pour être saoul, mais Dean quant à lui commençait à en ressentir quelques effets.

- Bon, assez joué, je suis vanné et si on allait se coucher ?

Dit le chasseur en s'affalant sur le sofa.

- D'accord, le lit est un king size on aura de la place pour tout le monde proposa aussitôt leur hôtesse en se dirigeant vers la chambre, happant au passage les hanches de Castiel. Ils se rendirent ainsi enlacés vers le lit visible de la porte grande ouverte.

- Je vais dormir là répondit le vainqueur exténué, dans un bâillement. T'as une bonne ouverture, Cas vas-y profites en !

Depuis la couette où la jeune femme l'avait précipité, la voix de Castiel leur parvint quelque peu étouffée.

- Dean, ne me laisse pas seul, j'ai besoin de toi là

Et Myriam de s'en mêler :

- Il a raison, le macho, t'es allé trop loin avec lui pour t'en foutre maintenant.

Puis retournant dans le salon auprès de Dean, lui tendant les bras :

- J't'ai dit que j'étais une pro mais je te parle pas de la fille du bar, ça c'était une protection. Je connais assez la vie pour te dire que ton comportement n'est pas sain. T'es pas un type coincé alors merde c'est pas quand t'a l'occasion de vraiment faire l'amour que tu dois faire l'effarouché.

Durant toute sa tirade, elle n'avait pas cessé de hisser, tirer, pousser Dean pour l'amener aux pieds du lit. Elle poursuivit encore :

- Ton ange, c'est pas une partie de jambes en l'air qu'il veut. C'est pas de baise dont il a besoin. Le rabaisse pas à ça parce que t'es trop égoïste pour partager avec lui le font de ton cœur.

L'ange s'était replié au bord du matelas, allongé sur le dos en appui sur ses bras, la tête relevée et légèrement inclinée. Dans une attitude lascive et attentive qui le rendait encore plus désirable que dans les plus chauds souvenirs du chasseur. Bien que ce dernier ne fasse toujours aucun geste pour se déshabiller ou venir s'allonger.

Myra se décida à déboutonner son corsage, puis s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise de l'homme qui lui faisait face. La tension, dans les gestes comme dans la respiration qui se faisait plus saccadée, avait montée de plusieurs crans d'un coup.

Le tombeur émit un juron à la vue des seins débordants du soutient gorge à balconnets. Il se prit à se demander s'ils avaient la même saveur sans Cas à l'intérieur.

Ses pensées le ramenant à l'ange, il vit que celui ci était à présent nu sur le lit. Son sexe gonflé se soulevant doucement laissant pulser son excitation sous leurs trois regards conjugués.

La fragrance caractéristique de l'émoi de l'ange leur chatouilla les narines avivant encore plus le bruit sourd de leur sang dans leurs veines.

- Wahou, s'extasia Myriam rompant le charme, mais tu sais, on a pas besoin d'aller aussi vite. ça peut être bien de prendre son temps. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à m'aider à dessaper ton mec.

Ainsi se fut quatre mains que Dean sentit sur son corps. Sa chemise glissant le long de ses bras, il dut effectuer de laborieuses manœuvres pour se dégager. Puis le bruit mat de son pantalon tombant au sol fut étouffé par la moquette. Pour sa part il n'avait pas chômé. Le corps de Myra s'offrait à présent dans toute sa blancheur nacrée. Tenant dans ses paumes les deux globes tentateurs, il se dit que s'était le moment d'y goûter. Au même moment il sentit les caresses de Cas effleurant son dos, l'explorant de ses lèvres, léchant au passage la courbure de son cou…

Alors il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de la jeune femme pour se pencher sur sa poitrine offerte, Cas accompagnant ses mouvements dans son dos. Se penchant, il pouvait apprécier le sel de la peau sous sa langue, descendant toujours plus bas, tout en savourant la sensation de l'érection calée entre ses fesses alors que Cas s'abandonnait dans un va et vient de plus en plus rapide, frottant tout son corps le long du sien. C'était si bon ! Sous sa langue, Myriam était trempée, les contractions de son intimité attirant sa langue plus profondément.

La jeune femme décida précipitamment de mettre un terme à leurs préliminaires :

- Trop envie…c'est intenable dit-elle.

- Qui tu veux ? demanda Dean tout en se doutant de la réponse.

- Viens Cas, prends la place de Dean ici

Joignant le geste à la parole elle l'invita entre ses jambe et se saisi de son membre gonflé.

- La vache ! vous êtes vraiment bien montés tous les deux ! Va falloir y aller doucement, j'voudrais pas que vous m'abîmiez.

Voyant que Cas ne réagissait pas, absorbé par les caresses que lui prodiguaient ses partenaires, Dean expliqua :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cas est capable de te guérir instantanément et atténuer la douleur en même temps. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on ne doit pas faire attention.

- Merci me voilà rassurée mais dans un premier temps tu pourrais le guider s'il te plait ?

Sans hésitation, Dean prit le sexe de son amant pour le placer fermement à l'entrée enflammée.

C'est lui qui était dans le dos de l'ange cette foi, les hanches collées à ses fesses, il lui suffit d'une poussée ferme pour le faire pénétrer l'intimité ardente et accueillante de la femme.

Le cri de Castiel fit écho à celui de Myriam, électrisant Dean qui, toujours collé à Cas, jouait de leurs hanches jointes pour induire un rythme ample, et de plus en plus rapide, au va et vient à l'intérieure de leur amante.

Puis d'un coup de rein, l'ange se libéra de leur double étreinte. Se laissant tomber sur le côté, il prit la bouche de Dean d'assaut. Myra s'était tournée également sur le côté entre les deux hommes Dean dans son dos. Alors dans un même élan, il se saisit de la verge turgescente du chasseur pour lui faire occuper la place qui était précédemment la sienne.

- Je veux moi aussi la goutter confia-t-il contre la bouche de son homme.

Puis, alors que Dean relevait au maximum la jambe de Mym pour se frayer le passage le plus confortable possible, Cas cherchait le petit bouton que Dean lui avait apprit à apprécier alors qu'il était aux commandes du corps de leur amie.

Mais dans leur position actuelle, il n'avait pas seulement un accès privilégié sur l'entre jambe écartelée de la jeune femme mais également sur les bourses fermes qui heurtaient le périnée contre la joue de Castiel.

D'ailleurs Dean ne savait comment il pouvait se retenir de jouir immédiatement après de tels préliminaires. Surtout suivis de la douce chaleur du fourreau qu'il honorait vigoureusement, puis par le frottement électrisant de la barbe de Cas sur ses couilles. Alors quand son ami osa prendre à pleine bouche ses bijoux si sensibles, pour les sucer langoureusement, il ne put plus se retenir et jouit à grands jets libérateurs. Myriam ne fut pas longue à le suivre. Cas quitta sa place pour reprendre les lèvres de son amant afin d'y cueillir ses gémissements de contentement.

La jeune experte en profita pour mettre à nouveau en elle la verge abandonnée, gonflée d'excitation et ainsi libérer la jouissance de Cas. Et celui-ci ne put résister à la sensation de vertige que lui procurait le brûlant falus du chasseur frottant et se libérant contre le sien, dans l'antre si accueillante de leur amie.

Les deux hommes gardaient leurs lèvres celées dans un baiser exigeant. Leur langues imitaient le rythme adopté par le va et vient de leur sexes se caressant si intimement, se répandant, échangeant toujours plus de chaleur…

L'ange senti sa jouissance se libérer alors qu'il était saturé de sensations. Celles-ci faisant comme disjoncter son corps matériel pour le projeter dans un état de plénitude que même lui n'avait jamais encore éprouvé.

Se retrouvant le souffle court, la peau électrisée, il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de son amant.

Dean scrutait ses traits comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux voilés de plaisirs, exprimaient toute une multitude de sentiments mêlés, allant aussi bien de l'étonnement au ravissement.

Le Don Juan qui se ventait tant de son expérience en la matière, n'avait aucun mots pour qualifier ce qu'il venait d'éprouver, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses habituelle parties de jambes en l'air ! Durant un laps de temps indéfini il avait eu la sensation qu'une partie de lui s'envolait pour exploser en mille étoiles dans un cosmos de plaisirs. Mais sa plénitude ne se limitait pas à la saturation de ses sens, une chaleur incroyable lui emplissait également le cœur, une joie que seul un amour partagé peut procurer. Ce sentiment si simple, si fort, si primordial, c'est ce qu'il avait éprouvé avec son amant cette nuit.

- J'ai comme dans l'idée que l'élève vient de donner une leçon au prof! Heureuse d'avoir pu rendre service. Sur ce, à demain vous m'avez épuisée.

Toujours incapable de s'exprimer par des mots, le chasseur prit son ange dans ses bras pour l'allonger confortablement au côté de Myra, son bras et sa jambe l'entourant dans un geste protecteur et possessif.

A suivre…

oooOooo

(1) je sais j'ai changé les règles mais je ne suis pas trop mauvaise à ce jeu et j'aime la bière, alors…

J'espère que cela vous a plu, vous pouvez me le dire ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
